


All at Once!

by ConspiracyRealist



Category: Camp Lazlo!
Genre: Gen, bad words!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiracyRealist/pseuds/ConspiracyRealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years have elapsed since Lazlo left Camp Kidney. As is often the case he's thinking about the good old times and finally decides to contact his old friends Clam and Raj. Things are getting more complicated when another well-known 'friend' tries to get in touch with him.. They soon will have to find out that some things have changed, while other things, well, never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking down Memory Lane

###  It was back again, this certain moment.

His arrival, that priceless gaze of Lumpus and Slinkman and all the other campers.  
Edward's innumerable attempts to show him up....poor Edward.  
But primarily the faces of his friends: Clam and Raj.  
Lazlo had to grin quietly to himself for a moment and suddenly he could feel the warm air in his face again, 

 

remembering the adventures that they have experienced together.  
Like when Clam's airplane ended up in Miss Mucus's trailer and they have tried to fetch it back or these dance with the squirrel scouts. He was grinning now.  _Yes_ , the squirrel scouts. They really had been another story.  _Especially Patsy_.  
He uttered a short chuckle.  
His thoughts were going back to his friends.  
There was this mental picture of the moment when he got off the bus and saw both of them for the last time.  
Lazlo saw them waving when he suddenly was woken by a strike with the flat of a hand. 

  
" _Hey_! Earth to Lazlo!" It was Mina, who tried energetic to reach her spaced out boyfriend.   
She seized his head with both hands and looked into his eyes as if she would looking for something.

"I think I need your help here, Philip!", she shouted over her shoulder.  
"Oh!...er... _what_?!", Lazlo asked in total confusion. He realized that he was sitting in the kitchen.

"Nevermind, he's back!" Mina shouted once again to Philip, who was already standing behind her.  
"What a shame.", Philip replied in a light ironic voice.

Mina sat down on a chair next to him.

"So what's the matter?", she asked.

"Oh...you know, it's been  _four years_  now", he heaved a long sigh, "but somehow I can't get these pictures out of my head", "and the melancholy that they induce...", he added a little more quite.  
She was a bit worried about his unusual behavior.  
"What do you mean?", Mina said emphatically. 

"Camp Kidney...", he replied carefully.  
"Lazlo...", she began, venting a tired sigh, "you have to let bygones be bygones, it's not like you could just add them back into your life and the sooner you accept that the better you will feel."  
His eyes widened. He abruptly leaped up, ran to his room and left the confused Mina in the kitchen. 

"Oh man..." she said to herself and face-palmed.

Lazlo rummaged a box from under his bed, opened it and pulled two little pieces of paper out, which contained the addresses and names of his friends. 

The addresses themselves were rather smeary but the surnames were still good to read. Then he sat down in front of the PC. He hardly could believe that he didn't think of that before.  
Lazlo entered Raj's name first. The PC loaded and loaded until it finally spat some results out. 

As if glued to the seat he was searching for the right one in this tangle of names. 

Lazlo got impatient when suddenly his eyes stopped and his heart started to beat faster. It was actually there, the right result. When he clicked on it a side called Dazebook opened. Lazlo had an account, but used it extremely seldom.  
He saw his profile picture and started to grin broadly.  
" _Yes_ , that's definitely Raj.", he thought. It was a plump elephant boy, who wore a Taqiya on his head, a self-conscious smile on his face.

He still couldn't believe that he truly found him, but his thoughts roamed to Clam then.  
" _Please_ be a member too..." He thought.  
He typed in Clam's name. And.... _really_! Even the first search result.  
Lazlo was full of enthusiasm until he lost a bit of it when he saw that he had no profile picture, so he searched for other photos. What was, if it wasn't him at all? His hands were clenching a little tighter around the mouse.  
It took a load off his mind when he found one on which he actually could be seen.   
He enlarged the picture since he wasn't alone in It.   
Lazlo remembered this girl, she had also been there on parents day at Camp, even though he couldn't remember her name.  
"That must be his sister", he said to himself, sure of it.   
He was smiling, Clam also didn't seem to have changed.   
Without thinking he added them.

Mina was sitting on the sofa and watched TV when Lazlo came in and sat down besides her.  
His usual grin had returned. Both said nothing for some seconds.  
"You found them, _right_?" She asked, sounding pretty certain.   
"Yes!!" He replied and formed a very big grin on his face, but in the fact of view she didn't smile back, his grin faded away quickly.


	2. The Trouble begins

It was early in the morning when Lazlo awoke.  
Realizing that his housemates were still asleep, he crept out of his room to the living room.  
He booted the computer and opened his Dazebook account.   
One notification. One message. _And_ one friend request.  
He excitedly wanted to read the message, when a chat window popped up.

  


####  _“LAZLO!”  
_

####  _“Clam!! Im so glad Ive found you!How are you??”  
_

####  _“doing well! you?”  
“Im top drawer!” _

  
His attention was cut off when he noticed, that someone but Clam was messaging him.  
He was sure that it had to be Raj.  
Lazlo saw that he was wrong with his assumption when he read the message or rather, the messages:

####  _“Lazlo?_  
I didn't know you have Dazebook  
how are you?  
Do you remember me?”

  
His throat felt a little constricted. _'That's weird...'_ He thought.

####  _“Hey.._  
yeah, using my account very seldom. Im fine, how are you?”  
“I'm fine, too. c:  
So...are you looking forward the summer vacations?”  
“I think so, nothing planned till now.”

####  _“Oh c:  
_

####  _I'll visit my cousin in Lakewood with Nina and Gretchen."_

  
A few seconds elapsed, until she wrote again. 

####  _"We could pay you a visit...  
Denver is only a few minutes away c:”_

  
The lump in his throat was growing bigger and bigger. He didn't know what to write..his brain wasn't working.

####  _“sure”  
“great. ^^ you just need to give me your address.”_

  
Suddenly he heard a creak behind his back and startled.   
“Patsy  _Smiles_...is that her real name?” A familiar voice asked with amusement.   
Lazlo felt relieved.  
“You startled me...”

“Who's that?” Philip replied.  
“An old...friend, or something...” He answered, still a bit nervously.  
“Or  _something_?” he broached the subject again.

“I used know her.”   
Philip perked his eyebrows up, his head anteverted a little. “From camp...there was a girl's camp called acorn flats on the other side of the lake.” He explained.        

A smirk appeared on his friends' face.   
“Come on, I was nine!”

“Okok, relax!” Philip said, still smirking “Mina won't be happy.” He assessed, more serious then.

“Why? Patsy is just an old friend.” Lazlo contented himself.

“If you say so.” He answered and left the living room. 

Meanwhile, Clam and Patsy were bombarding him with messages.  
He responded Patsy's friend request and gave her his address, persuading himself that it would turn out all right.  
'She's just an old friend. Just like Clam and Raj.'He persuaded himself again.  _Whoops!_

####  _“What do you do in summer vacations?_  
Lazlo?  
Lazloooo!  
= (“  
“Im sorry!! I had to do  
I don't know...!”  
“I do!!

####  _MEETING!”_

 


	3. BOOM!

The past few days had taken a quietly course.  
The first day of summer vacations would start tomorrow and Lazlo was still bothered by his conscience...  
Everyone sat at the kitchen table. Philip darted a glance at Lazlo who noticed it, but didn't look back.  
He knew that it was suspicious, what made him even more nervous.  
 **RRRRING!**  The doorbell suddenly rang. Lazlo jumped with fright. 

“ _I-I'll go_!” He said, little short of shouting. The three looked at each other. 

“That was...  _weeeird_.” Joana said with a confused expression on her face. 

“Indeed.” Mina agreed.  
The door snapped shut again and he entered the kitchen. Mina and Joana stared at him as if he were an alien. Lazlo felt caught. 

“Just some advertisement...” He said with low voice, embarrassed by his own behavior.

 

“Hey Ruby? Can I use your lappy again?” 

“Sure!” Ruby, a red-haired, green-blue-eyed, seventeen year-old mongoose girl replied.  
Patsy went into her cousins' bedroom and sat down on her bed with the laptop on her thighs.  
“ _Damn_!” She said to herself, he wasn't online. Patsy decided to write him a message.

####  _"Hey Lazlo_  
I just wanted to tell you that we won't visit you until Wednesday.  
My cousins car is still under repair so...see you soon "

  
She vented a sigh, put the laptop back to its usual place and left Ruby's bedroom.  
It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon and the frightfully boredom drove her to watch TV.  
She slumped on the brown sofa next to Gretchen who had a bag of chips in her left hand, the zapper in the right. She was staring at the TV with her ordinary bored look.   
It was silent for a few minutes. Only the background noises from the television and the crinkle of Gretchen's chips could be heard, until Ruby came in.   
“What's the use of this silence?” She wondered. 

“I like it.” Nina, who was sitting in an armchair, reading one of her science-fiction books, replied. The girl darted a blankly look at Nina. She sat down next to her cousin.  
“So, did you note your  _little buddy_?” Ruby teased her. Patsy felt slightly fooled by her diction. 

“Ya, but he wasn't online. I wrote him a message that I uhm... _we_  will visit him on Wednesday.” She answered with an undertone of tenseness.  
“Did I mention that your idea sucks?” Gretchen stated annoyed. 

“ _Can it_!” Patsy hissed. 

“She's not so wrong Patsy..”, Nina interposed, “do you  _really_  think that's a good idea?”  
“I can do what I want! Stay here if you don't like it!” 

“Haha...sorry Patsy”, Ruby interrupted their incipient tilt. 

“I don't think uncle Joe would like to hear that coming from _his little girl_.”   
“Uncle  _JOE??_  hahahahahaaa!” Gretchen blurted out. Nina also couldn't suppress a grin. 

“But Daddy is not here right now,  _innit_?!” Patsy said, trying to ignore her friends' behavior.   
“Just saying...” her cousin replied, still a bit amused by Patsy's little meltdown. 

 

  
It was 2 am and Patsy was still broad awake. She had to think about what Nina and Ruby said. It had always been one of her talents to build castles in the air.  
And her father rejected all forms of interaction with boys, even if it was nothing but a friendship. He wouldn't allow any boy to befriend his ' _pumpkin_ '.  
He even called Lazlo a Casanova once. Patsy uttered a chuckle.  
But she also remembered how she had to lie to him after he, or more precisely,  _she_  punished the whole camp for...  _nothing_.   
Patsy didn't know what to think of this. She overruled her worries and turned over in her bed.  
“ _No one_  can stop me this time.” the girl thought with resolve.

 

 

  
The first day of summer vacations was born.   
Mina woke up first. She wasn't very hungry, so she went into the living room to turn on the television. The raccoon girl randomly noticed that the computer was still on and she decided to check her e-mails in place of watching TV.   
When she moved the mouse, the first thing she saw was Dacebook. It was Lazlo's account.  
Then a certain name caught her eyes... _Patsy Smiles._    
Without thinking she read the messaging history. And the further she read, the more her natural calmness vanished. 3....2.....1:  _it was gone_.   
Mina abruptly stood up and tramped in the direction of Lazlo's room.   
She tear opened the door and wrenched him his blanket. He awoke horrified.   
“ _Mina_! What the...” 

“Get up!” She interrupted his muttering. The girl grabbed his wrist and trailed him behind her. She stopped in front of the computer. Lazlo was frightened.  
“ _Who_  is this and _when_  did you want to tell me about this whole thing?!” He gave a swallow. 

“I  _swear_  I wanted to tell you about it! But you gave me that look when I told you about Clam and Raj and when I found them and I wrote with them and Patsy -...” He took a deep breathe, “...-added me and than I wrote with her and she wanted to pay me a visit with her friends and-” he took a second, but not so deep breathe, “she's  _really_  just an old friend, there was a girl's camp across from my camp and I know her by this camp!” Lazlo was out of breathe, hoping that Mina's reaction would be different from the last one.

 

Philip and Joana were standing unnoticed in the door frame. They looked at each other for a while and bursted with laughter. Maybe it was more likely because of the fact that Lazlo had gesticulated clothed with nothing but his boxer shorts.    
Mina glanced behind and looked back at Lazlo. 

“And...that was all?”, she asked more calmly.

“ _No_!” He answered, still troubled. She gave him a surprised look. “Clam and Raj will visit us tomorrow!...And stay here...”  
“ _WHAT_?!”


End file.
